Matheus Leonardo
|Imagem = 200px |Nome = Matheus Leonardo Martins |Apelidos = Matt Math Leo |idade = 18 |Aniversário = 03 de Fevereiro |Gênero = Masculino |Qualidades = Leal Perfeccionista Companheiro |Status = Ativo |Entrada = 07 de Março de 2014 |Principal = MLP Wiki |Outras = en MLP Wiki EG Wiki |Ediçõesp = aprox. 6700 |EdiçõesW = mais de 8300 |Afetos = Ha³(Nacional) Biel102(Nacional) Maria Luiza.87(Nacional) RosaMafalda17(Nacional) PeF001(Nacional) Fwy(Nacional) BlackZetsu(Nacional) NORTH PONY'(Internacional)' Sweetstallion'(Internacional)' Smith B.(Internacional) Star Dust the Unknown'(Internacional)' Novabomb1'(Internacional)' Maddierose02'(Internacional)' Halo the pokemon handler'(Internacional)' Amgnismo'(Internacional)' Princess Iris'(Internacional)' Babygirl1998'(Internacional)' Shadowgallade777'(Internacional)' Callofduty4'(Internacional)' D374-trap'(Internacional)' Haloking7410'(Internacional)' |Desafetos = Nenhum |Família wikiana = Nenhum |Fundador = Nenhum |Burocrata = Guia Wikia |Administrador = My Little Pony Wiki Equestria Girls Wiki Guia Wikia |Rollback = My Little Pony Wiki Equestria Girls Wiki Guia Wikia |Moderador = My Little Pony Wiki Equestria Girls Wiki Guia Wikia |Casos = Crise das medalhas Caso DiamontBlood Caso DJ Letty =3 Caso Isilda35 Caso Apple Bucker Crise dos prefixos |Eventos = Fusão Política anti-SPAM Parceria VSTF }} Introdução Matheus Leonardo é um VSTF brasileiro frequente na Wikia. Tem como wikia principal a My Little Pony Wiki, onde é um administrador. Também é administrador da Equestria Girls Wiki e um Burocrata no Guia Wikia. Também participa ativamente da versão em inglês da MLP Wiki e na Central Community, sendo frequente no chat dessas duas comunidades, e de forma mais passiva nas outras versões linguísticas da MLP Wiki e na Central da Comunidade. Personalidade Matheus Leonardo tende a ter uma personalidade calma e amistosa para com os outros usuários, mas também tende a ser ríspido e insensível quando encontra algo que não está de acordo com os Termos de Uso da Wikia. História Primeiros passos Matheus Leonardo conheceu a wiki no começo de Janeiro de 2014. Antes de criar a sua conta Matheus ficava apenas observando a atividade na comunidade. Ele criou a sua conta a 07 de Março de 2014, porque estava inseguro quanto à gratuidade dos serviços da Wikia e também porque não agüentava mais ver tantos erros ortográficos na MLP Wiki.Fonte:Minha memória Início das traduções de conteúdo da MLP Wiki Americana Nos primeiros dias com sua nova conta Matheus fazia edições apenas para conseguir medalhas e aumentar o seu ranking na comunidade quando um dia ele descobriu a versão americana da MLP Wiki e logo percebeu que a versão americana tinha um conteúdo mais detalhado do que a MLP Wiki, acreditando que a MLP Wiki estava de alguma forma sendo injustiçada Matheus decidiu esquecer as medalhas e se concentrar exclusivamente em aumentar a quantidade e a qualidade dos conteúdos da MLP Wiki traduzindo as páginas da wikia americanaFonte:Minha memória. Ao mesmo tempo a usuária Isilda35 começou a fazer muitas edições sem sentido na comunidade e quando contatado por Isilda, Matheus inicialmente respondeu com frieza, mas logo começou a ser mais gentil com a usuária.Conversa:5181 Cargos A 11 de Abril de 2015, Matheus começara a se preocupar se tinha alguma chance de conseguir algum cargo administrativo na comunidade e acreditando que a única pessoa capaz de lhe dar um cargo fosse o usuário Gummy Brony, Matheus aguardava com ansiedade a volta de Gummy, que na época estava de férias, para poder mostrar o seu trabalho, no dia seguinte Gummy volta à comunidade e Matheus começa a torcer para que ele note as suas edições, mas no final do dia Gummy desativa a sua conta, o que arruína as esperanças de Matheus em conseguir algum cargo, mas no dia seguinte a administradora Ha³ reconhece o trabalho de Matheus e tenta lhe conceder o cargo de administrador, mas ela só consegue conceder apenas o cargo de Moderador de chat devido ao fato dela não ser uma Burocrata. Conversa:6794 A 27 de Abril de 2015, enquanto Matheus e Ha³ estavam conversado no Facebook, Gummy envia uma mensagem para Ha³, mensagem que fora excluída logo depois, onde diz que está deixando a comunidade e entregando o cardo de Burocrata para ela, logo depois Ha³ promove Matheus Leonardo ao cargo de administrador. Novo membro administrativo e a primeira crise Logo após ser promovido Matheus Leonardo começou a vigiar as edições e comentários na comunidade e a manter os usuários Isilda35 e Shield201, que estavam causando problemas na época, sob-rédea curta. A 26 de Maio de 2015, o usuário Biel102 começou a fazer edições que começaram a deixar Matheus e Ha³ satisfeitos, o que lhe rendeu a vaga de Moderador de chat e posteriormente a vaga de AdministradorFonte:Minha memória. Em Junho de 2015 Matheus percebe que a usuária Isilda35 retornara a fazer edições desnecessárias na comunidade mesmo após ter recebido um bloqueio dois meses atrás, ele então começara a desfazer as edições na esperança de que Isilda35 percebesse o erro e parasse por conta própria, mas isso não aconteceu e Matheus se viu forçado a bloquear Isilda35 a 19 de Junho de 2015, horas depois Isilda contata Matheus na versão sueca da MLP Wiki e o questiona o porquê do bloqueio, após uma rápida conversa com Isilda Matheus percebeu que abusou do seu poder administrativo e desfez o bloqueioFonte:Minha memória. Fusão da mídia de armazenamento A 18 de Julho de 2014, Matheus Leonardo estava editando uma galeria na comunidade quando este recebe uma mensagem através da versão russa da comunidade do usuário Hedgeg, a mensagem era a seguinte: Hi, Matheus. As far as I know, your pt.mlp.wikia is also suffers from the need to transfer a large number of photos. This will certainly help. (tradução: Oi, Matheus. Até onde eu sei, a sua pt.mlp.wikia também sofre com a necessidade de transferir um grande número de fotos. Isso certamente vai ajudar.)Conversa:52355 Curioso com a mensagem, Matheus segue o link indicado por Hedgeg e acaba em um fórum na versão em inglês da comunidade onde Hedgeg, um dos administradores da comunidade (Ozuzanna) e mais alguns usuários debatiam a ideia de fundir os conteúdos multimídia da comunidade em inglês com as outras comunidades relacionadas com o tema. Após ler a página e ver os benefícios da fusão Matheus imediatamente pede a fusão para a Wikia Staff Macherie ana via Special:Contact, porém ela avisa a Matheus que ele precisa da autorização de um dos administradores da comunidade em inglês para concluir o pedido, Matheus então imediatamente pede a autorização para Ozuzanna, que a concede horas depois do pedido.User_talk:Ozuzanna/Archive_14#Merging_media-storage. Matheus repassa a informação para Ana e ela imediatamente conclui a fusão, após o feito Matheus lembra que deveria ter debatido o assunto com os outros administradores, ele avisa o ocorrido para os administradores e espera uma bronca da equipe, porém ele apenas recebe elogios pela sua ação no processo de fusão da mídia de armazenamento. Minha memória Era das crises No período de 09 de Agosto até o final de Novembro de 2014 Matheus Leonardo teve de enfrentar seis grandes crises de usuários na MLP Wiki. A primeira grande crise, ocorrida a 09 de Agosto de 2014, foi o Caso DiamontBlood, nesse caso Matheus Leonardo ficara indignado com as imagens de conteúdo pornográfico postadas pelo usuário DiamontBlood, mas ao contrário do que se espera de um admin. ele cometeu o erro de não fazer nada. Quando DiamontBlood questionou o aumento do período de seu bloqueio após ser constatada que ele era na verdade o usuário Shield201, Matheus Leonardo começou a questionar as razões do aumento do bloqueio apresentados pela então administradora Switchdog e convenceu os administradores a reverter o bloqueio de DiamontBloodFonte:Minha memória. A segunda grande crise, ocorrida a 31 de Agosto de 2014, foi o caso DJ Letty =3, nesse caso Matheus Leonardo receberá uma denúncia de alguns usuários de que a usuária DJ Letty =3 estaria plagiando as imagens de outra pessoaConversa:18563, após confirmar a denúncia Matheus anunciou o banimento de Letty da comunidade acreditando que a Wikia tinha uma política severa contra crimes de estado, isso comoveu muitos usuários, inclusive os administradores, que começaram a questionar a decisão de Matheus Leonardo. Diante dessa situação Matheus pediu ajuda do Wikia Staff Lucho Valenzuella e após essa conversa Matheus reverteu o bloqueio de Letty, mas também ele excluiu todas as imagens que ela havia carregadoFonte:Minha memória. A terceira grande crise de Matheus Leonardo, ocorrida no começo de Setembro de 2014, foi o caso Isilda35, nesse caso após ler uma seção dos Termos de Uso da Wikia onde dizia que apenas usuários com 13 (treze) anos ou mais poderiam editar Matheus começou a patrulhar a MLP Wiki em busca de infratores desse termo, ao olhar a página de usuário de Isilda35 Matheus constatou que ela estava infringindo os Termos de Uso e fez uma denúncia a Wikia via Special:Contact, um dia depois a conta Isilda35 foi fechada pela WikiaFonte:Minha memória. A quarta grande crise, ocorrida a 26 de Setembro de 2014, foi o caso Apple Bucker, nesse caso Matheus Leonardo desfez várias edições desnecessárias da usuária Apple Bucker, mas a usuária continuou a fazer edições desnecessárias até ser bloqueada pela administradora Ha³Fonte:Minha memória. As duas últimas crises de Matheus Leonardo, ocorridas entre Março e Novembro de 2014, foram às crises dos prefixos e o caso Switchdog. No primeiro caso, após se tornar um administrador, Ha³ questionou Matheus sobre o impedimento do uso da Língua Portuguesa usada em Portugal na comunidade, inicialmente Matheus concordará com a proposta, mas um mês depois ele volta atrás na sua decisão após a edição de um usuário internacional, em Setembro a questão foi colocada novamente em pauta pelos administradores em um grupo privado no Facebook, Ha³ sugeriu a adoção da pt-br.mlp.wikia e a transferência de todo o conteúdo referente ao Brasil para essa comunidade, mas Matheus sugeriu que a URL da comunidade fosse mudada de pt para pt-br. O segundo caso começa quando Switchdog não manifesta a sua opinião sobre a proposta e logo fica confirmado que ela não editava desde o fechamento da conta Isilda35, a 3 de Novembro de 2014 os administradores concordam em remover o cargo de administradora de Switchdog, mas Ha³ não se pronuncia sobre a decisão, dias depois uma amiga de Ha³ (Rita C. F.) avisou os administradores que Ha³ estava sem internet e que não saberia quando poderia voltar a comunidade, após essa mensagem tanto o assunto dos prefixos quanto o caso Switchdog foram abafados pelos administradores restantesFonte:Minha memória. Chat No final do ano de 2014, Matheus Leonardo decidiu tentar fazer novas amizades na Wikia e começou a frequentar diariamente o chat da mlp.wikia, nas primeiras semanas de convivência no chat Matheus não conseguia fazer amizades até conhecer a usuária Halo the pokemon handler, depois dessa primeira amizade Matheus começou a fazer várias amizades nesse chatFonte:Minha memória. Política anti-SPAM e parceria Desde que entrara na comunidade, Matheus Leonardo não se importava com comentários que incluíam letras soltas, letras repetidas e/ou links para sites externos, mas tudo isso mudou em Outubro de 2014 com as edições dos VSTF Cyanide 3, Dragon Rainbow e Kopcap94Fonte:Minha memória. A 28 de Dezembro de 2014, após receber uma proposta do usuário Fwy Conversa:28909, Matheus Leonardo perguntou a comunidade a opinião deles sobre uma parceria entre a MLP Wiki e a Wiki Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden e como a opinião da comunidade fora positivo a parceria entre as duas wikias fora feita. Segunda era das crises A segunda era das crises de Matheus ocorreu entre os dias 17 de Janeiro a 17 de Fevereiro de 2015. A primeira crise da segunda era foi à mudança de domínio, nessa crise Ha³ contatou Matheus e lhe avisou que ela e o admin Biel102 concordaram em separar as versões de Língua Portuguesa da série criando uma nova comunidade dedicada exclusivamente ao conteúdo brasileiro da série e deixar à antiga exclusivamente para o conteúdo português da série, Matheus, percebendo que as contribuições relativas ao conteúdo europeu pararam, concordou com a separaçãoMinha memória. A segunda grande crise foi à crise das contas duplas, nessa crise Matheus estava lidando com uma discussão entre dez usuários e não sabia bem como lidar com aquilo, porém após receber algumas denúncias de que algumas contas eram duplicadas Matheus Leonardo decidiu checar com a Wikia a veracidade dessas denúncias via Special:Contact. Após a confirmação Matheus bloqueou sete das dez contas envolvidas na discussão. A última grande crise da segunda era foi o Caso Carlinhosilva30, nessa crise após ser bloqueado na pt.mlp.wikia, Carlinhosilva30 tentou atacar Matheus Leonardo em todas as comunidades onde ele atuava e tal ato de vandalismo fez com que ele fosse banido em quatro comunidades (incluindo a pt.mlp.wikia) em um único dia. Flagnav e anonimato Matheus fora o grande responsável pela instauração do Flagnav e do banimento do anonimato da MLP Wiki.Conversa:40770Conversa:40005 VSTF A 27 de Novembro de 2014, Matheus estava conversando com o usuário Kopcap94 no chat da MLP Wiki inglesa quando notou que ele possuía o cargo de VSTF, ao questiona-lo sobre como ele conseguiu o cargo Kopcap respondeu que ele apenas pediu o cargo aos Staffs, estarrecido pela notícia e incentivado por Kopcap, Matheus também enviou uma mensagem para a Wikia via Special:Contact pedindo o cargo, mais tarde no mesmo dia a Staff Machrie ana enviou um e-mail para Matheus perguntando a idade e o nível de inglês do usuário, após Matheus fornecer as informações requeridas Macherie enviou o perfil de Matheus a equipe responsável pelos VSTFs. Durante um horário de atendimento na Central da Comunidade em Fevereiro de 2015, após vários pedidos dos usuários presentes no último horário de atendimento, Ana convidou o responsável pela equipe VSTF, DaNASCAT, Após uma rápida conversa DaNASCAT pediu a Matheus para enviar um pedido formal pelo Special:Contact e Matheus obedece. A 26 de Fevereiro de 2015, DaNASCAT envia um e-mail para Matheus confirmando a candidatura do usuário e exigindo três ações de Matheus para que o processo tivesse continuidade, a 12 de Março de 2015, DaNASCAT avisa a Matheus que eles começarão a próxima fase do processo, a 19 de Março, em um grupo no Skype, Tim (DaNASCAT) faz uma breve explicação sobre o que são os VSTF e pede a Matheus que confirme o desejo de se tornar um, Matheus confirma e Tim anuncia que irá verificar com os Staffs e VSTFs a aprovação deles na adição de um novo membro e que enviará um convite para se juntar ao grupo de comunicação da Wikia no Slack. A 24 de Março de 2015, Tim envia convite e Matheus imediatamente se junta ao grupo, a 03 de Abril de 2015, após uma conversa com o Staff Rappy 4 dias antes, Matheus inicia o seu treinamento e uma hora depois do inicio, o treinamento é encerrado e Matheus promovido a VSTFMinha memória. Atualmente Atualmente Matheus está editando a pt.mlp.wikia e acessando o chat da mlp.wikia de maneira um pouco mais reduzida de antes devido a problemas de agenda. Legado *Primeiro VSTF Brasileiro da Wikia Citações Agradecimentos * Habilidades *Hábil certos tipos de MediaWikis *Hábil em adaptar Infoboxes *Hábil em executar descrições detalhadas *Habilidade mediana em HTML e baixa em CSS E JavaScript Galeria Rainbow Dash vê seu Elemento da Harmonia T1E02.png|Primeiro avatar de Matheus MLP Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Dash Rainbooms.png|Segundo avatar de Matheus Adagio Dazzle ID EG2.png|Terceiro avatar de Matheus Nicolas cage.jpg|Avatar usado durante alguns minutos no chat da MLP Wiki inglesa Sunset antho ID EG2.png|Quarto avatar de Matheus 1.0.jpg|Quinto avatar de Matheus Curiosidades *Ele é um dos usuários com maior número de edições por tempo de atividade. *Se tornou moderador de chat um dia após o fundador Gummy Brony desativar a sua conta e um administrador quinze dias após sua primeira promoção. *Se tornou um VSTF durante a sexta-feira santa de 2015. Referências Categoria:Usuários Categoria:Usuários da MLP Wiki